The switching of the outlet functions in the shower at the prior art is mainly achieved by rotating the outlet body to alternatively open or pause the corresponding water passage. Take an example, the utility mode patent with the name “the multi-function outlet structure of shower” and the patent application number CN200720006856.5 (equivalent to US 2011/0139886 A1, where the latter is incorporated by reference herein) uses the relative rotation of the outlet device and the inlet device to achieve the switching of the outlet functions through different outlet cavities communicating with different inlet opening respectively. This kind of switching method is increasingly common, and it makes the users feel boring during the using process, so the users cannot experience the fun of shower, and more designs are needed to satisfy the demands of different users.